


Tease

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: "Josh, you're weird.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Tease   
Author: Perpetual Motion   
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
Fandom: West Wing   
Category: Slash, Humor   
Rating: PG   
Pairing: Sam/Josh   
Spoilers: None.   
Series: No.   
Summary: “Josh, you’re weird.”   
Archive Instructions: Go for it.  
Disclaimer: They’re not mine. I’m just playing.  
Author’s Notes: All dialogue! Yay! 

**Tease by Perpetual Motion**

“Sam.”

“Josh.”

“Don’t tease me.”

“What?”

“You’re teasing me.”

“I haven’t said anything.”

“You’re still teasing me.”

“How?”

“Your glasses.”

“My glasses?”

“Your glasses.”

“What about my glasses?”

“They’re slipping.”

“What?”

“Your glasses are slipping.”

“And that’s how I’m a tease?”

“Yes.”

“I’m confused.”

“Your glasses are slipping.”

“We’ve covered that.”

“And you’re a tease.”

“I’m still confused.”

“Can’t you get them adjusted?”

“My glasses?”

“Yes.”

“Why do I need to get them adjusted?”

“Because they’re slipping.”

“Is there something about my glasses slipping that turns you on?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“But it makes me a tease.”

”Yes.”

“Josh, you’re weird.”

“Sam, you’re a tease.”


End file.
